monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bigrika/This Wiki has a problem...
yes, we all know it's pretty inactive and all, but that is not the point I want to make today. A few weeks ago, Admin Madame O'Front posted an announcement that she was looking for help and asked people who are interested in doing so, to apply. It didn't took very long and the whole semi-active wiki applied. Most of you probably don't know because none of us got told that we were denied and basically are still waiting on information about that open position, which is – surprise – not open anymore. Because Madame has chosen someone in complete silence. She even told that person on DeviantART via note instead of this Wiki. Why? I don't understand this secrecy about that. It was a position that was publicly opened up and people publicly applied, yet everything else was managed in private between those two and as of yet, no one has said a word about it. I honestly just found out about that because I noticed a weird conversation in the recent activities, otherwise I still wouldn't know and would still be waiting for any kind of response. And please don't tell me you hadn't got the time yet to make an announcement about that because that wouldn't play in your favor. We need active admins and if you haven't even got the time for that, then, well, what is the point in appointing another not really all that active admin? In this case you really should've just waited until you have time to execute this whole thing properly. Sure, you can call me out for being salty about the fact that I wasn't the one who got chosen. That's the easy way so that you don't have to deal with this right now. But I assure you, I couldn't care less. I honestly think most of the people who applied would've been a good choice. I'm really only angry about how this whole application process was executed. It really feels absolutely shady and honestly, I lost not only my trust in Madame as an Admin at this point, but also my hope for this Wiki. Yeah, sure. Tell me to leave. Again, this would be the easy way out, for both sides, but I'm not someone who takes the easy ways. I address problems and try to solve them. Which is why I am making this post. Again this is NOT my cry for becoming an Admin or anything. I just think Madame went about it completely wrong. She even stated that “Other users can agree or disagree to any existing applications.” so I was kinda waiting for a poll or something because...who would really voice their concernes with a specific user publically? And yet, at the end, the only one who really decided and that without even letting us know, was Madame. That's not really democratic. We really do not need admins that basically don't care about what their users want and just want to do their own thing. This will not help us. This will destroy us. I love this Wiki, I really do. But right now I really don't see that anything will change in the future...and if it does....not really for the better... Again I am not saying our new admin didn't deserve the spot or anything but the fact that she also said nothing and just went with it is just really really worrying... Category:Blog posts